<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be your Lover, I don’t wanna be your Friend by KathPetrovaDiary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614059">I wanna be your Lover, I don’t wanna be your Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary'>KathPetrovaDiary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, jeandre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'A pair of hands spun Jean-Eric back around. Shocked, he dropped his phone on the hard tiles. Carl’s voice was still audible from the speakers, but was ignored. Jean-Eric met the eyes of the person who had grabbed him. He’d recognize those blue eyes everywhere.'</p><p>Or where JEV confesses his love to André and it doesn't exactly go according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Lotterer &amp; Neel Jani, André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Formula 1 &amp; Formula E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be your Lover, I don’t wanna be your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts">CustardCreamies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, I haven't written fic in so long. I've been so busy with college, boyfriend, writing journalism pieces...</p><p>And We Go Green reminded me how iconic Jeandré is and why they're on my iPhone case. </p><p>This is a simple fluffy, bit angsty piece and I hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p><p>More fics are coming soon...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean-Eric sat anxiously at the dinner table in his Parisian apartment. He had to tell him now. André was going to leaving soon for Germany. Right now was his best chance to tell him that he loved him romantically. Jean-Eric saw the older man’s lips move, noticed his brows furrowed, worry in his ocean blue eyes. Yet, Jean-Eric couldn’t say anything to calm him down. He had to prepare himself, gather his thoughts before he’d say something he’d regret.</p><p>“JEV!”, André yelled shaking the Frenchman out of his numb state. “Putain, mec. You scared me.” The Belgian-German went with a hand through his hair. He looked up at his friend with a smile. Jean-Eric had to look away as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t need to get distracted right now. “What has got you so out of it? A girl maybe?”</p><p>Jean-Eric tried to grin, but it felt odd so he tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible. André had clearly noticed his unease, as he frowned pursing his lips. “It’s not a girl”, Jean-Eric said slowly, seeing André’s face fall.</p><p>“You’re not still mad I’ve left for Porsche, right?” Jean-Eric shook his head, causing André to brighten up immediately. Of course Jean-Eric was still mad, but he knew how important this move for Andre was. He decided to support his friend, but Jean-Eric felt even more pressure to tell him how he felt. Otherwise, he might not get the chance to.</p><p>“Look André”, Jean-Eric began, leaning closer toward André over the table. “I want to tell you something very important, but I don’t know how and I think I don’t know how is because I’m scared of your reaction.” Jean-Eric was out of breath and he hadn’t even said what he wanted to say yet. André looked at him like a puppy not understanding a command. “Are you feeling well?”</p><p>The Frenchman had to refrain himself from cursing at his former teammate. “Yes, I’m feeling okay”, he stated with a forced smile. It had to be now or never. “André I think I’m in-“ The German’s iPhone began to ring. ‘Merde!’</p><p>André apologized before picking up. It was a short call. Jean-Eric couldn’t read his friend’s reaction so he patiently waited for André to tell him. “Neel’s here, so I’ve got to go. Thanks for the sleepover”, André said winking at the Frenchman.<br/>Jean-Eric felt dizzy all of a sudden. He saw André getting up and taking his leather jacket off the coat rack, but he couldn’t move. “See you next week, buddy!” André let the door fall close behind him.</p><p>It took Jean-Eric a full minute to realize he’d been incredibly close to telling him, that yet again Neel fucking Jani had to interrupt. The Swiss driver had talked André into leaving TeCheetah for Porsche. He’d stolen his best friend, his crush from him. ‘Not this time!’</p><p>Jean-Eric got up hurrying toward the door of his apartment. André always took the elevator. Running down the stairs, the Frenchman nearly fell a few times, but he caught himself on the railing. He saw André pass the door through the small window. He was so close. Jean-Eric pushed open the heavy door. He ran toward the exit of the building. “André!”</p><p>The German stood still on the stairs in the pouring rain, turning around to see a panting Jean-Eric standing in the doorframe. “JEV? Are you okay?”<br/>Jean-Eric walked toward him, trying to catch his breath. André walked toward him, looking behind him at the Porsche waiting for him. He waved at Neel, who understood and parked the car a bit further up ahead. “JEV, what’s going on?”</p><p>André took a hold of the man’s elbow, trying to look him in the eyes. Jean-Eric wanted to start where he left off, but he couldn’t. The way André looked at him: worry evident in his eyes for the second time in the past twenty minutes. His hands wrapped around Jean-Eric’s arms. The heat radiating through his pullover had Jean-Eric weak. “JEV?”, André asked again coming closer toward his teammate. He felt the German’s breath against his skin. </p><p>Did he think in this very moment? Probably not. ‘Fuck it!’<br/>Jean-Eric grabbed the collar of André’s jacket pulling him in for a kiss. The Frenchman had dreamed of this moment for three years now. He’d always imagined André to taste like oil and sweat, but instead he tasted sweet. </p><p>Unfortunately, the German remained still. Jean-Eric pulled back noticing how André hadn’t moved at all. At his shocked expression, Jean-Eric knew he’d made a mistake. “I-I don’t understand…”, the Frenchman stuttered. “I thought, I guess I… I’m sorry.”</p><p>André simply nodded. “I’ll see you around.” He walked down the stairs, running toward Neel’s car. Jean-Eric remained on the staircase in the pouring rain. He remembered André joking of them being together so many times, remembered Andre’s hands on his chest when they slept in the same bed in Santiago last season, remembered André saying he meant the world to him… Was it all a lie?</p><p>Jean-Eric turned toward the door of his building. He took his phone out of his pocket, dialing his PR manager’s number. “Carl, I made a huge mistake. I kissed André and he left. He simply left. I don’t know what do! I ruined everything, Carl, I-“</p><p>A pair of hands spun Jean-Eric back around. Shocked, he dropped his phone on the hard tiles. Carl’s voice was still audible from the speakers, but was ignored. Jean-Eric met the eyes of the person who had grabbed him. He’d recognize those blue eyes everywhere. </p><p>“André-“ The German cut him off by kissing him on the lips, hard. Jean-Eric needed a moment to react, before kissing him back. Hands roaming across André’s chest, looking for grip. </p><p>André pulled back, breating heavily. “I’m so sorry for leaving. Neel talked some sense into me and I guess I accept what everyone already knew from day one. That we…’, André had troubles to find the right words, but Jean-Eric didn’t care. He was hooked on every word coming from his former teammate. “I-I didn’t realize what I want and I… I want you!”</p><p>Jean-Eric fell the tears sting in the corners of his eyes. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.” André laughed, that laugh that had made Jean-Eric’s stomach flutter every single time, as it did right at this moment. “Now kiss me”, the Frenchman said pulling André in again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>